Many dogs, especially puppies, chew on their beds. Even expensive orthopedic-type beds can be destroyed by pets in a short period of time. Some people thus purchase only low cost beds that provide little support or padding for their pets and have cheap fabric covers. Such beds are easily destroyed and only offer limited support for the animal.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,265,558, Schonrock, discloses a foam bed for domestic animals. The bed is described as having a liquid-impermeable, closed pore skin that can be covered with any desired fabric.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,226,384, Jordan, discloses an animal bed having a resilient core encased by a cover formed of an aramid fabric sheet. The bed is said to be resistant to destructive activities of the animal, such as biting or clawing, impervious to water and pest infestation, and easily cleaned and portable.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,269,768, Zartman, discloses an animal mattress said to resist damage. The pad is made from a relatively loose pack of long particle recycled tire rubber bonded with a polymer, such as polyurethane. The pad has corrugations on the bottom, a flat top, and a waterproof polymer fabric cover.
While the above animal beds may be suitable for their intended uses, there is a continuing need for a pet bed that provides improved durability and comfort.